ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Tutor Campaign
'Road to Ninja Tutor - Crisis of the Secret Book' The Ninja Tutor Campaign is a long series of exams that will allow players to become a Senior or Normal Ninja Tutor. The campaign first became available on June 12, 2014 and it is entitled "Road to Ninja Tutor - Crisis of the Secret Book". The Ninja Tutor Campaign can only be done by a Special Jounin at Level 80. 'Difficulty Modes' The campaign in both Hard Mode and Easy Mode are the same but there are some differences.In the Hard Mode edition, enemies have more health than in the Easy Mode edition. Hard Mode and Easy Mode were released simultaneously, and can be attempted until completion. It is important to note that any new progress in Hard Mode will automatically transfer to Easy Mode, but new progress made in Easy Mode stays within Easy Mode. 'Hard Mode' Completing the Hard Mode edition of the Ninja Tutor Campaign will allow the player to become a Ninja Tutor if the exam is completed in over 30 days or a Senior Ninja Tutor if the exam is completed in under 30 days. (Time starts counting from when all 6 stages have been released, and for people who reach it after the last stage has been released, as soon as they begin the first stage.) The rewards for completing the Hard Mode edition of the Ninja Tutor Campaign are a Ninja Tutor Back Item, a Ninja Tutor Special Skill, a Ninja Tutor Weapon, Senior Ninja Tutor Suit and a Senior Ninja Tutor Badge if the exam is completed in under 30 days, or a Ninja Tutor Back Item, unlocking Senjutsu, a Ninja Tutor Weapon and a normal Ninja Tutor Badge and a Ninja Tutor Suit. 'Easy Mode' Completing the Easy Mode edition of the Ninja Tutor Campaign will allow the player to become a Ninja Tutor. The rewards for completing the Easy Mode edition of the Ninja Tutor Campaign are a Ninja Tutor Back Item, unlocking Senjutsu and a normal Ninja Tutor Badge. 'Campaign Missions' There are six stages of the Ninja Tutor Campaign with two chapters for each stage, bringing a total of 12 missions in the campaign. 'Stage 1: Animal Realm' Stage 1-1: Attack of Nemesis 6 cloaked strangers showed up in Fire Village one day and claim to seize the Secret Book of Fire. Their power is unstoppable and many have fallen before them. Kage is leading a task force force to defend the village and he needs your help. Finish this training and join Kage in battle. This mission became available on June 12, 2014 when the Ninja Tutor Campaign was released. Stage 1-2: Emergency! Fire Village is Falling... A group of beasts has been summoned by one of the enemies, defeat them first to fight the pack leader. This mission became available on June 22, 2014. 'Stage 2: Asura Realm' Stage 2-1: Enduring the Hardship Task force is recruiting! The Kage wants you to join the team! It's time to equip new skills! This mission became available on June 24, 2014. Stage 2-2: Battle off! Homunculus Ninjas! You've encountered a Homunculus...his anatomy is too different, perhaps Genjutsu is no use against him. This mission became available on June 24, 2014. 'Stage 3: Preta Realm' Stage 3-1: New Hope Our Kage is doing his best to protect the Village with all his might! You should finish the training ASAP and assist our Kage. This mission became available on July 8, 2014. Stage 3-2: Fight on! Preta Realm! This enemy is not only blocking our way but is also sucking the life out of us! This is going to be a tough fight! Be careful! This mission became available on July 8, 2014. 'Stage 4: Human Realm' Stage 4-1: Things are looking up... Here's a tailor-made training for you from the Kage to improve your Adversity Quotient and sixth sense. This mission became available on July 21, 2014. Stage 4-2: Soul Snatcher How familiar... Seems like you've fought with him before... This mission became available on July 21, 2014. 'Stage 5: Hell Realm' Stage 5-1: Fruit of Training If you wish to become more powerful, hurry up and finish the training! This mission became available on August 4, 2014. Stage 5-2: The Hall of Pain This is impossible! How can we defeat the enemies if they keep coming back to life? This mission became available on August 4, 2014. 'Stage 6: Deva Realm & Mantra ' Stage 6-1: Finale! The Tower of Demons We're finally arrived. They hid the Secret Book of Fire in the Tower of Demons. It's the origin of every disaster. Yes, the truth is not what you think it is... This mission became available on August 23, 2014. Stage 6-2: The Truth When everybody thought the last enemy has been defeated and victory has been claimed, the real nemesis appeared! He possesses every skills from all previous enemies! It's going to be an epic battle! This mission became available on August 23, 2014. Category:Exams